


you keep me going.

by misswritingobsessed



Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: F/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:13:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23461555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misswritingobsessed/pseuds/misswritingobsessed
Summary: “Well, it’s you, Mandy -- you keep me going, and I need you there.”
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	you keep me going.

**Author's Note:**

> I completely forgot that I wrote this! I am not sure how good it is, or what the plot is, or anything - I just found a prompt and ran with it. I really hope it's not terrible. Any and all mistakes are my own.

It was too quiet, and Jason hated it, but he didn't know what to say. He saw Mandy lost in her own thoughts, a million miles away from her apartment living room. 

“We should get takeout, are you hungry?” Jason broke the silence, putting a hand on Mandy’s thigh to get her attention. 

“I could eat. What were you thinking?” Mandy asked, shifting her position a little to talk to him. 

“Indian? I can get it delivered. Unless you want to go out and get it?” He didn’t mind either way, being outside would add some noise, maybe prompt them both to speak. 

He knew deep down she was waiting for him, waiting for a sign that she could talk about her day, complain about some new guy in the office, maybe even ask him how the mission went. Jason just wasn’t there yet, as much as he wanted to be, he wasn’t ready to hear about her day or to have questions asked about his. 

“I don’t mind going for a drive, as long as you drive.” She said with a smile, she could drive, and would if needed, but since Jason offered so much, she kind of enjoyed playing with the radio and looking out of the window, lost in thought. 

Jason nodded in agreement, wondering how long they would keep this up. It was his first mission without her in years. He came to rely on her, expect her to be there, to bring him back down to earth when he was losing it slightly, make him focus. Now, she was playing a different role, maybe one that was similar to Alana’s. She was at home, at work, in D.C. playing the waiting game - she’d be with him every so often, but every so often wasn’t enough for him.

He assumed he would be at some point. He didn’t expect Mandy to stay behind a desk. At some point he was going to feel that fear, pace the floor, waiting for news, a date for a homecoming. 

“Where’s your head at, Jason?” 

He glanced over at her, before picking a spot on the wall opposite him, and focusing on it. “I’m here, Mandy, don’t worry.”

“I do worry, you should know that by now. I get that you do this ignore and override, but, something’s different this time, Jason.” She put her hand on top of his -- it still hadn’t moved off her thigh. 

“Not used to not having you there, Mandy. You’ve always been there, making things make sense, supporting, just,” he shook his head trying to put it all into words. “You’ve always been there.” 

Mandy sighed, “It was one mission, Jason. Next time you spin up I will be on that plane with you.”   
Jason chuckled, “I know, but, made me realise that I need you there more than I thought, I need you in all aspects of my life, it turns out, it’s just,” He struggled for the right word for a moment, before settling on ‘you’, “It’s just you.” 

Mandy raised an eyebrow, smiling a little, “It’s just me? What is that supposed to mean?” 

Jason chuckled, “Well, it’s you, Mandy -- you keep me going, and I need you there.” 

“Well, I am glad I keep you going, but I still don’t understand why something that should be a positive has led me to receiving the silent treatment.” She told him, shifting her position on the couch so she was closer to him.

“Because I am not very good at this whole ‘talking about feelings’ stuff and I thought if I told you I needed you, then that’s where we would end up, and all it does is create a one sided conversation.” 

Mandy laughed out loud, “I know I am not yet a Jason Hayes expert and it does drive me crazy that you won’t speak to me sometimes, but I do know you, and I would never push you into talking about your feelings, especially after a mission and more so when you’re hungry.” 

It was Jason’s turn to laugh. “Maybe you know me better than you think.” 

“Just,” Jason shrugged. “I just want you to know that I’m grateful you’re here.”

“To keep you going.”

“To keep me going, yes.”

Mandy leant forward a little, kissing his cheek. “Now we’ve settled that, I believe you mentioned Indian food earlier.”

Jason chuckled, “Let’s go eat, Mandy, let’s go eat.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to know your thoughts on this :)


End file.
